


Stargazing

by NightAngelRises



Series: Hogwarts Mystery Gang Shenanigans [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bartholomew doesn't belong to me i'm borrowing him for this fic, Coral and Emmie have a late night chat, Coral can never addmit her feelings, Every MC exists au, F/M, Gen, Short One Shot, Video Game: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightAngelRises/pseuds/NightAngelRises
Summary: While stargazing in the Astronomy Tower, Emmie gets Coral to admit something she's kept bottled up for a while.





	Stargazing

“Why don’t you tell him?” Emmie asked her one night during their seventh year at Hogwarts, stargazing out of an open window from the Astronomy Tower.  
“I don’t want to ruin the friendship we have, it’s special” Coral sighed, closing her eyes and resting her head against the wall.  
“Coral, you’ve been head over heels for him for years now” Emmie started her eyes alight with concern “I don’t want you, to wake up one day, and realize that you missed your chance”.

Coral took a deep shaky breath, she was right of course “Look, so maybe when I’m around him, the world quietens and talking doesn’t seem so difficult and when I see him smile the world seems brighter and maybe I’m falling in love with him” Coral placed her head in her hands “But he is one of my best friends, and if I tell him this I’m afraid I’m going to lose him.”

Emmie glanced at her best friend since the first year and wrapped her arms around her “Somehow, I don’t think you will Coral” she smiled slightly “In fact, I’m pretty sure only good can come out of this” Coral rested her head on the blonde's shoulder.

“I’d agree, but we all know you’re the optimist between the two of us.”  
“You!”  
“Emmie, no”

**Author's Note:**

> Wordcount: 219


End file.
